luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
King Boo
King Boo is, as his name would suggest, the supreme leader of all the Boos, and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series of Action-Adventure games. Easily one of the darkest and most malignant characters in the franchise, King Boo is almost, if not just as much of a threat as Bowser. Debuting as the lead antagonist in 2001's Luigi's Mansion on the Nintendo GameCube, he would later go on to make numerous appearances in the various Mario sports and party games before ultimately making his grandiose return in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon on the Nintendo 3DS, where he once again played foil to the titular Green plumber. In 2018, he'd reprise his role as main antagonist of the updated rerelease of the first Luigi's Mansion on Nintendo 3DS. And lastly, he is set to reappear as a central character in the third entry in the Luigi's Mansion series, Luigi's Mansion 3, on Nintendo Switch. History Pre-''Luigi's Mansion'' It is known that, prior to the events of Luigi's Mansion, King Boo was a free spirit. Believed to have been causing grief and mayhem wherever he went. His power was eventually challenged by Professor E. Gadd, who managed to capture the largest boo in the King's army, Boolossus, with his invention, the Poltergust 3000, a modified shop-vac made specifically to capture and contain Ghosts. Angered by the capture of his most powerful ally, King Boo mounted an assault on E. Gadd's laboratory in order to save Boolossus. After succeeding in his mission, he then went about rescuing all of E. Gadd's portrified ghost, and using his magical capabilities to conjure a mansion, which the newly-freed ghosts decided to take up residence within. King Boo and his underlings took shelter within the mansion's walls. During this time, King Boo decided to make use of his powerful army of ghosts to exact revenge on the Mario Bros. as pay-back for all the Boos that fell to the brothers' hands in their past adventures. He does this by inviting them both to the mansion under the premise that Luigi had won the mansion in a contest. Mario had arrived first, and King Boo made swift work of him, trapping him in a painting and stowing said painting away in the hidden Altar beneath the mansion. Luigi's Mansion During the events of Luigi's Mansion proper, King Boo is nowhere to be found, he and his minions instead hiding away within the secret door in the Storage Room. Luigi eventually makes his way to said room and unwittingly opens the secret door, releasing the Boos and their King. However, the planned surprise attack goes awry when the boos notice that Luigi is in possession of the Poltergust. Fearing for his underlings safety, King Boo orders them all to hide. After this, E. Gadd calls Luigi back to the lab to explain his history with the King. After this point, King Boo remains mostly by the wayside save for two instances. The first of these is occurs in the Bottom of the Well, where Luigi can see him through the mouth of the Lion Head Statue connecting the room to the Secret Altar, an interaction necessary to get the key to the Rec Room. The second interaction will occur if Luigi attempts to enter the Secret Altar without enough Boos captured, in which he will freak out after mistaking Luigi for Mario, before using the combined strength of himself and his fellow remaining Boos to blow Luigi away from the door. Outside of these instances, his only other major appearance is in the Secret Altar itself, where he will suck Luigi through a portal and bring him to an illusionary version of the roof for the final confrontation. King boo utilizes a mechanical Bowser to attempt to defeat Luigi, but the plumber ultimately foils the ghost's plans, sucking him up into the Poltergust, after which E. Gadd Portrifies him alongside all the other ghosts, rendering him harmless...or so we thought. It's revealed during Luigi's Mansion 2 that E. Gadd had at some point sold King Boo's portrait at a garage sale. Mishandling of it by the third party ultimately allowed the disgruntled ghost tyrant to escape. He had obtained a new, more powerful crown and with it, he sought to exact his revenge on E. Gadd and the Mario Bros. Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon In Luigi's Mansion 2, King Boo is once again the main villain and final boss in the Luigi's Mansion series only there is no Bowser this time. He escaped from his painting after E. Gadd accidentally put King Boo's painting (he was put into one in Luigi's Mansion) in a garage sale and sold it. Once King Boo got out of the painting he went back to working on his evil schemes and goes to Evershade Valley (setting of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) to shatter the Dark Moon, which is the only source that keeps ghosts from going hostile, unfortunately he did shatter the Dark Moon which caused all of the ghosts to run rampant and become hostile. He also trapped Mario in a painting again to prevent him from doing anything to mess up his evil plans. Which is to use the army of hostile ghosts to invade and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, and become the supreme ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. The boss fight, King Boo's Illusion, is much more involved than on the Roof in the first game. King Boo attacks Luigi with a series of vicious weapons and body slams, with each phase growing more aggressive and frantic, and bridged with complex chase sequences. The objective is to render King Boo vulnerable by placing the spike balls he hurls at you beneath his shadow when he prepares a body slam. Upon defeat, Luigi will vacuum the ghoul into the Poltergust once more, and claim his crown as treasure yet again. Luigi's Mansion 3 An enraged King Boo is shown chasing Luigi through the Last Resort Hotel hallway, releasing Spirit Balls and destroying several obstacles in his path. King Boo attempts to trap Luigi in a painting, like he'd done with Mario, Peach, and Toads, but Luigi manages to escape by jumping down a laundry chute. Personality King Boo, unlike most villains in the Mario series, has demonstrated a remarkable amount of cunning, malice, sadism, and pragmatism in his actions. He shows, or rather tells how he truly want little more than for the Mario Bros. to suffer for their transgressions against his kind. He and his minions make quick work of Mario when he arrived at the mansion, and elect to hide and surprise Luigi in order to make his expected defeat all the more torturous. Though this plan ultimately fails, King Boo never loses his confidence in Luigi's assured defeat. Throughout the course of the first game, he mostly remains confident and level-headed, even showing concern for his fellow Boos, ordering them to "scram" once it comes to light that Luigi has the Poltergust with him. His unwavering stance is only shaken when Luigi tries entering the Altar without enough Boos in his possession, in which he briefly mistakes him for Mario, although he collects himself shortly after realising it's Luigi. In the second game, he seems to have become noticeably more unhinged and psychotic, and he fights Luigi directly as opposed to using external assistance. This change seems to have remained consistent for the third game, where King Boo can visibly be seen scowling at Luigi during a chase sequence in one of the game's trailers. Branching off of this, King Boo seems to have an extreme dislike of losing in any capacity, and he is shown to grow increasingly irrational the more he loses in short succession. When he lost Boolossus, he attacked the lab to get him back, after losing to Luigi, he shattered the Dark Moon in retaliation once freed, and once more, he seems to have lured Luigi and friends into the Last Resort Hotel in order to capture all of them purely in an effort to defeat Luigi once and for all. Appearance King Boo had many physical design changes throughout his lifetime in the games. In his debut appearance, special effort was put into designing King Boo to help differentiate him from other, more typically-designed Boos. He was given a bluish-green complexion as opposed to white, a deep teelish mouth and tongue instead of the ordinary red, and he had dark shadows beneath his eyebrows, with bright, pinkish-red eyes that glowed through. Atop his head was a crown which consisted of a golden base with a flower petal-esque inset holding a bright red jewel cut into the shape of a hexagonal bifrustum. His laugh, worth mentioning, was tailored to be far more menacing than the typical Boo laugh. This grungier sound was performed by Toru Asakawa and has been reused for nearly all appearances of King Boo since. In between the first and second Luigi's Mansion games, King Boo would return for a bunch of sports and party-related outings, sporting a different look from his debut game, being little more than a slightly larger Boo with a golden crown encrusted with multiple small jewels as opposed to one big one. The most likely reason for this change was to make King Boo appear less disturbing to younger players, who were more likely to be playing these games. Worth noting is an individual with the same name who appeared in Super Mario Sunshine in the stage, Gelato Beach. This King Boo was drastically different from any other incarnation of the character. Given that most of the Isle Delfino fauna was markedly different from its Mushroom Kingdom counterparts, Boos included, it's widely accepted that this variation of King Boo is likely a different individual entirely. He is very large with a massive, slobberying mouth and tongue, small blue eyes with flat pupils, and a typical kingly crown worn crookedly on his head. Worth noting is that King Boo does mention a previous defeat at the hands of Mario, however, this is likely more coincidental than anything, given Mario Sunshine released after Luigi's Mansion, and the two Kings are so radically different in appearance. With the release of Dark Moon, many fans rejoiced as King Boo returned to his original Luigi's Mansion design, with some minor alterations. His complexion has been changed to a very cold, chalky white, with intense shading so as to make him appear more striking. In addition, his mouth and tongue have been changed to a deep bluish-purple in colour, and his eye's have been changed to bright pinkish-purple. The shadow under his eyebrows has been heavily intensified. Lastly, his new crown, after Luigi had taken the previous one, was changed into a bright pink one that matched his new eyes. Moving forward, this would be King Boo's standard appearance for all future Luigi's Mansion entries, with his more standard appearance still being used for Mario spin-off games. Luigi's Mansion 3 features the ghastly ghoul in one of the trailers, chasing down Luigi and lashing at him with his tongue, in this appearance, he is mostly the same as in Dark Moon, albeit he is much larger (though this could just be for the chase), and has a vicious scowl on his face as opposed to the characteristic Boo smile. The biggest change is his new Crown, which now resembles a pink, brilliant diamond as opposed to the simpler bifrustum cuts of the previous two entries. Worth noting is that his appearance in the 3DS rerelease of the original Luigi's Mansion reflects all of the changes in Luigi's Mansion 2, except for his crown, which remains red like in the original release. Gallery Artwork File:King_boo_luigis_mansion_dark_moon.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion 2'' 300px-KingbooSunshine.jpg|'King' Boo in Super Mario Sunshine, who has a very different appearance for the other variations. SPP-King_Boo_Sprite.PNG|King Boo's appearance in most Mario games. 200px-KingBoowser.jpg|King Boo in Luigi's Mansion with his Bowser costume. hqdefault.jpg King Boo 2.jpg|King Boo in Luigi's Mansion 3 Frames Image:Kingboo.PNG| Bronze frame Image:King Boo1.PNG| Silver frame Image:King Boo.png| Gold frame Videos Category:Boos Category:Characters Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Ghosts Category:Special Ghosts Category:Area 4 Portrait Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Villains Category:Need improvement Category:Bosses Category:Bosses of Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:White ghosts Category:Males Category:King boo's illusion Category:Final Boss Category:Spooky Category:Powerful